Liquid crystal display technology develops rapidly, and becomes a new star in the current industry and a hot spot in economic development. With the booming development of liquid crystal display, wide viewing angle, high image quality and fast response and the like become urgent requirements on a display device. A variety of the existing displays with different electric field modes have characteristics such as wide viewing angle, high image quality and fast response, therefore the display technologies are very suitable for the liquid crystal display field of a variety of dynamic images.
A pixel unit array is arranged on an array substrate of a liquid crystal display, and a thin film transistor functioning as a switch and a pixel electrode connected to the drain of the thin film transistor are provided in each pixel unit.
The drain of the thin film transistor is electrically connected to the pixel electrode to be supplied with a voltage. The pixel electrode covers the display area of a pixel unit, in order to ensure the light transmission of the pixel unit, the thickness of the pixel electrode is better to be thinner, and the thickness of the drain is typically much larger than that of the pixel electrode.
The manufacturing procedure of a traditional HADS type array substrate is as follows: sequentially forming a gate, a gate insulation layer, an active layer, a source, a drain, a pixel electrode, a passivation layer and a common electrode and the like on a substrate.
After the active layer, the source and the drain are formed, the pixel electrode is directly formed, the pixel electrode and the drain cause a large offset due to the fact that they are lapped with each other, and the pixel electrode is liable to break due to the fact that the pixel unit is thin, resulting in poor performance.